Library PR to your PC
Purpose: I'm going to try putting together something newsy for students each term for email delivery. Omega Term, 2010 Here's what's new with your Carroll Library this term! Keep using the FirstSearch you remember... Because it's going to change! FirstSearch (from OCLC) is still the place to go for the bulk of our Article Subscriptions. But by Summer, ATLA Religion and ATLAS will have new homes. We'll unveil soon; but meanwhile for Omega Term, keep on doing what you're doing! Carroll Students: access OCLC FirstSearch through NexLearn. Questia keeps growing... 300 new full-text periodical titles. New ebooks from Fortress Press. What's next for Questia? Log in and see! Carroll Students: access Questia through NexLearn. Not CHO average online resource... Haven't explored the new ebook materials in Cambridge Histories Online? Log in and see what you've been missing! Carroll Students: access CHO through NexLearn. Help? We can help. The tutorials you like still reside in NexLearn, and your librarian always welcomes your email at this address. There are also tutorials, and expanded coverage, under development at my wiki. I tolerate the ads, since real-time editing makes it nice at the price- Free! Visit BHCTILibrary Wiki here. More soon! Summer Term Online, 2010 Here's what's new with your Carroll Library this term! Welcome Ebsco! Databases you love (like ATLA Religion and ATLAS) and brand new resources (Old Testament Abstracts and New Testament Abstracts for article citations) are available now in NexLearn. Log in and check it out! FirstSearch is still here! Additional Full text periodicals via Wilson Select and other favorites are still available in OCLC FirstSearch available in NexLearn. Log in to see... Questia' got full text periodicals, too! Look for both ebooks and eperiodicals in Questia; access via NexLearn! keeps growing...300 new full-text periodical titles. New ebooks from Fortress Press. What's next for Questia? Log in and see! Carroll Students: access Questia through NexLearn. Help? We can help. The tutorials you like still reside in NexLearn, and your librarian always welcomes your email at this address. There are also tutorials, and expanded coverage, under development at my wiki. I tolerate the ads, since real-time editing makes it nice at the price- Free! Visit BHCTILibrary Wiki here. More soon! And stay in touch... Alpha Term, 2011 Here's what's new with your Carroll Library this term! Login with Firefox Beginning August 2011, the new NexLearn interface prefers Firefox. Your results will vary if you use other browsers... Welcome Wilson Web! A databases you love (Wilson Full Text) just got a new look and name. Wilson Web is available now in NexLearn. Log in and check it out! FirstSearch is still here! Additional periodical indexing (including such favorites as ERIC and Medline) are still available in OCLC FirstSearch available in NexLearn. Log in to see... Questia' got full text periodicals, too!Edit Questia' got full text periodicals, too! sectionEdit Plus the gang's all here! Look for both ebooks and eperiodicals in Questia; full text religious studies articles and citations in Ebsco; reference ebooks in Oxford Reference, Cambridge Histories, Oxford Music, and more. Access via NexLearn! Carroll Students: access it all through NexLearn. Help? We can help. The tutorials you like still reside in on my wiki, and your librarian always welcomes your email at this address. There are also expanded coverage, under development at my wiki. I tolerate the ads, since real-time editing makes it nice at the price- Free! Visit BHCTILibrary Wiki here. More soon! And stay in touch...